Bets
by Not-a-fanatic-just-a-fan
Summary: Rangiku started the bets and it all kind of snowballed from there. A short, fluffy HistuKarin oneshot.
**Just a funny little oneshot that came to my mind. A little HistuKarin fluff for funsies.**

 **Bets**

Rangiku started the betting pool. She was positive that they would get together within the month.

Abarai countered her, saying that they would never get together because Ichigo would Bankai them both.

Ikkaku thought it was stupid but could never turn down a bet. He gave them a year.

Yumichika thought that their love story was beautiful but said that if it lasted longer than 6 months with no progress it would become ugly.

Hisagi reluctantly bet that they would come together before winter.

Rangiku lost her original bet and modified it to another month, saying that they were definitely closer.

Yuzu bet they would dramatically confess their feelings within a week and ki- kis- *squeal*

Isshin said they would be married by new years and sobbed over his precious daughter growing up and finding a man to replace her dear daddy.

Jinta bet that no one would ever confess any type of attraction to that loser (was reprimanded by his angel Yuzu) then changed his bet that he would confess to her within a week as well.

Ururu bet that they would take a few months.

Urahara bet that they would be together by next spring.

Yoruichi bet that they would take till the end of summer.

Yuzu and Jinta both lost quickly followed by Rangiku again who changed it to his birthday.

Inoue bet they would dramatically confess in the rain only to be interrupted by time-travelling space aliens who would capture Karin leaving Histugaya to kill himself in despair and then Karin would become queen of the aliens only to dramatically sacrifice herself to the fire god to stop the fire god from destroying the entire planet.

Tatsuki bet they would kiss before they even went out on a real date.

Karin's friends bet that they would confess on a soccer field.

Soi-fong heard that Yoruichi bet and said they would take till the end of summer.

Omaeda couldn't believe that Captain Histugaya could ever confess and bet that Karin would be the one to confess only to be rejected.

Hiyori agreed that they pipsqueak would never have the guts to confess and that they were both doomed.

Shinji bet that they would get together and that within a week Ichigo would find out and kill Histugaya.

This bet was undisputed.

Rukia bet that they would confess on new year's eve and share their first kiss as the fireworks exploded.

Renji admitted that they would probably get together but that it wouldn't happen till the end of winter.

Kira bet that they would confess only to be cruelly ripped apart due to coming from different worlds.

Hinamori bet that they would have three kids that all had Hitsugaya's eyes.

Komamura bet that they would get together in May.

Kyoraku bet that they would go on their first date in February.

Nanao bet that Captain Hitsugaya would never allow such a forbidden relationship to happen.

Ukitake bet they would date for a year before Histagaya proposed.

His birthday came and went. Hisagi, and Rangiku both lost. Hisagi changed it to next winter and Rangiku changed it to 3 months' time. And started meddling more.

Tessai bet that it would be Karin who confessed first.

Kiyone bet that Hitsugaya would confess after protecting Karin from a Hollow.

Sentaro bet that Karin would be the one that protected Hitsugaya.

Nemu bet that they would keep it a secret for a full month before they were found out.

Mayuri bet that their children would be excellent test subjects.

Almost everyone bet that the minute Mayuri asked either one if he could test their children, Mayuri would die a very horrible and painful death. From them and Ichigo. This bet was also indisputed.

New Year's came and went. Isshin and Rukia both lost. Isshin tried to cry to Karin about her lack of progress but just ended up a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs thanks to a swift kick in the face.

Yuzu bet that they would get together in the spring.

Rukia changed her bet and said that it would happen soon and that everyone but Ichigo would know until the day of their wedding.

Yachiru bet that they would have lots of mini-Histugayas for her to play with.

Kenpachi bet that their children would be really powerful.

Byakuya bet that they would get together by next winter.

Hanataro bet that they would not be allowed to stay together by the council and that Ichigo would personally fight the council for them.

Mashiro bet they would get together in the fall.

Hachigen bet that it would be Karin who confessed and proposed.

Lisa bet that they would have a shotgun wedding because Karin would be pregnant.

Histugaya's grandma bet that they would get together at the end of the summer.

Ishida bet that they would go on dates only to be followed by just about everyone never finding a moment of peace.

Kon bet that they would never actually 'do the deed' because Ichigo would always stop them.

Spring arrived. Yumichika, Ururu, Urahara, Renji, Kyoraku and Rangiku all lost. Teams started to form in order to try and help the obviously struggling couple confess to each other. Rangiku, Yuzu, and Isshin were the team captains. Both parties quickly found out about the teams and punished them all accordingly.

Summer came and went. Yoruichi, Soi-Fong, Komamura, and Histugaya's grandmother all lost. A HistuKarin watch was formed and even more bets were placed. Just about everyone was in it. By the end of the next year, people were started to give up hope that it would ever happen.

One morning in April, everyone was surprised when they opened their mail and found this an invitation to their wedding. They were going to have the wedding in the human world and the reception in the Spirit world.

Everyone confronted them both, demanding to know all the specifics. Neither admitted to anything so many of the bets couldn't be resolved, although a lot of rumors went around. Everyone was surprised that Ichigo seemed okay with it all. Lisa was adamant that the reason for the sudden wedding was that Karin was pregnant. Since the wedding was for the following spring, (March) no one believed her. It was rather obvious after the first couple of months.

At the wedding, Ichigo revealed that he actually witnessed their confession. He didn't give any details but explained that it was an accident and that after he had given his okay, the dated for quite a while before deciding to get married. Turns out that Ichigo was the only person who knew and that he knew from the very beginning. He even helped them keep it secret. (no one would believe that he was helping them, which is why it worked so well.)

Many people tried to catch the two of them being open with their feelings but after so much practice they became really good at keeping private things private.

All the bets were put to rest and everyone was happy for the pair.

Then Karin got pregnant a month after their wedding.

Rangiku bet that it would be born January 5th.

Abarai bet that it would be a girl.

Ikkaku bet that it would come January 10th and be a boy.

 **And so the betting begins again. Hoped you liked it! Leave a comment if you did!**


End file.
